


How About That One?

by pderdy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breathplay, Double Dildo, F/F, erotic asphyxiation, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about that one?" Lapis pointed at the hotel on the next block ahead of them. Peridot, finding only another option further ahead, agreed. Little did she know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About That One?

**Author's Note:**

> (alternatively titled: Destroy Peridot Completely 2015)
> 
> mafia au lapidots! porn with plot: malachite adopted two daughters, lapis and jasper, to continue running her empire. lapis, a young woman used to powertripping and getting what she wants, has a new toy to play with: her newly hired bodyguard, peridot.
> 
> my nsfw tumblr: pronnydoodls.tumblr.com  
> my partner in crime's nsfw tumblr: lets-do-what-bunnies-do.tumblr.com

A cheap hotel somewhere in Atlas City. Probably near the outskirts, Peridot couldn't tell anymore. As soon as she unlocked the door, Lapis stumbled in and, having quickly shed her suit top to throw it aside, immediately collapsed on the bed. She groaned, muffled by the sheets, finding the bed too small and inadequately comfortable. Peridot sat next to her, both of them can't be bothered to go any further than necessary to find a more luxurious rent... Lapis, despite being The mafia princess and finding the current accommodations loathsome, seemed too tired to complain; her groaning stopped.

So the heist went well. It went as well as stealing a briefcase full of cash from right under a rival gang's transaction, and then shaking the furious platoon of goons off of their trail could ever be. At the very least none of them got shot, the briefcase successfully delivered, and Peridot was very lucky to just get grazed on the upper arm.

"Well, I'll shower first, then."

She took off the ruined suit top and threw it away, unbuttoning her dress shirt as she tried to stand up, but Lapis grabbed her suit pants and grumbled for her to stay. So she sat back down. Lapis stirred, turning on her side and whined, patting the bed space right in front of her while pouting at Peridot.

Peridot sighed.

"Alrighty, _your majesty_..."

Tension bleeding out of her, she laid down on the bed and shifted right next to Lapis, who threw an arm around her and huddled up to her, face buried on the crook of Peridot's neck. Getting a faceful of hair clammy from sweat, Peridot inhaled the scent of expensive shampoo, a tinge of expensive perfume, and a whole lot of _Lapis Lazuli_.

Peridot's pale ochre cheeks turned slightly redder.

In that instance, she thought of how she got herself in this situation. Fresh out of training, a job for some rich family's unruly daughter, she thought all she had to do was stand and walk around a lot looking cool. She was horribly wrong: being the personal bodyguard for a mafia princess is really fucking hard. She could already feel how sore her legs would be tomorrow morning. So much running...

Both their breathing steadied, but Peridot kept thinking, she couldn't let herself go and get lost in Lapis' embrace yet. It's a very outrageous premise she'd found herself trapped in: she's fraternizing with her employer, who has her wrapped around the little finger; and somehow she couldn't find it in her to take into account, let alone complain about how much she's being paid for this shit. In the recesses of her mind, she knows she's fallen into a trap she'll never escape from. She can tell, deep in her heart, there's a nagging that's slowly unraveling all the denials her mind had set up.

All her trains of thought capsized when she felt a gentle kiss on her neck. In less than a blink after her realization, the trap had sprung upon her. Lapis followed up with more kisses, trailing down and back up to her jaw. She tensed, flushing some more, and sensing this Lapis paused only to interpret Peridot's silence and inaction as a green light, resuming. Peridot felt a slender hand sliding down from the back of her neck to the side of her stomach, then up to cup her chest, and further up to undo the buttons on her shirt that she hadn't gotten to yet.

Cheeks already as red as they'll ever be, she finally spluttered.

"We-- Are we-- Lapis."

Lapis paused to look up at her with a devious expression.

"Mmmyes... ?"

"H-here?"

"Yeah. Why not? Ohh, does it still hurt from the last time we..."

For a second, Peridot could swear she saw the haughtiness lessen from those navy blue eyes, replaced with what could be concern. Or pity. It only lasted a second anyway, because now there's an amused grin, clearly reveling in how flustered she was.

"No," her answer was spoken a little too quickly. Lapis snickered at it. Peridot momentarily glanced away, only to look back when Lapis gently cupped her cheek with one hand.

"Well then... ? Just tell me to stop, and I will."

That one hand resumed unbuttoning Peridot's shirt. She gulped quietly, bracing herself for an unpredictable experience, but she felt the coil in her gut tensing and all her protests died. This was it, then. Might as well minimize any future regrets. A little awkwardly, at first, she fumbled for the buttons of Lapis' shirt, barely getting past the first two when Lapis got done with hers and started working on her belt buckle.

Lapis pushed her to lie flat on the bed and crawled on top of her. Her breath soundlessly leaving her, Peridot stared up at Lapis as she got up to straddle her, pulling her shirt off. When Peridot raised her upper body so she can continue working Lapis' shirt off, Lapis unhooked the clasp of her bras and it's off with them, too.

"... Unfair," Peridot said as Lapis pulled her belt off. Lapis giggled, putting the belt aside.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

Peridot's voice died for a moment as she looked up at Lapis and her smug, coy smile, her teasing half-lidded eyes.

"... How come you're so... good? At _this_ ," Peridot glanced away. Lapis giggled, recovering quickly and went on to pull Peridot's pants off, undies in tow, as she replied.

"Because... obviously, silly," she threw the last pair of clothes aside, "Practice makes perfect."

Too flustered to reply, Peridot sat up and struggled to focus on undoing Lapis' shirt. Sneering, Lapis sat back and patiently allowed Peridot to undress her: satin dress shirt, sports bra, and formal trousers. That was all.

"Dang it, you weren't wearing any..."

"They're such a hassle. To be honest, I don't even own any."

Peridot blinked and looked away. "Tch..."

" _Pff_ , are you seriously that vanilla, or...?"

"N-no... it's just..." Peridot dared not to resume eye contact, "... _Really hot_. Even if it's gross--"

Lapis laughed, pushing her down to the bed, laying on top of her to make out with her. It was very short, Lapis broke it to roll off of her and out of the bed.

Peridot laid still, breathless, her ears just barely registering the sound of a shelf being opened and closed. Lapis returned soon after, with...

"What the fuck."

Lapis simply grinned as she smeared lubricants generously on the double dildo in her hands.

"Lapis. _What the fuck_? How--"

"I... _miiight_ 've actually planned all this beforehand."

What the fuck. Peridot craned her neck to take a better look at it - it's orange striped with red, oddly riddled with ridges and bumps, and it was as thick as Lapis' forearm. _Fuck_. It's a real, actual trap, and it's XL.

_And she could feel herself getting wetter._

"Remember, I'll stop when you tell me to," Lapis crawled up the bed to kneel between her legs, "and now, open up, Peri..."

Swallowing, Peridot couldn't believe herself when she did as she was told. Lapis scooted closer to her, gently pressing one of the dildo's tips against her entrance, slowly pushing it in. It was properly lubed, but it still had to be pressed in; it wouldn't have managed to slide in if she weren't already aroused. Lapis kept at inserting it carefully, stopping when she noticed Peridot gritting her teeth.

"Nnh..."

"You okay?"

"... Yeah."

"M'kay..."

Lapis waited. When Peridot's adjusted to it and relaxed, Lapis pushed it another inch in.

"Th-this is... new. For me."

"Heh, well, this is one of my favorites," Lapis started flushing as she loomed over Peridot, positioning herself on the other tip of the dildo. Peridot could see Lapis' wetness dripping down the thick silicone shaft, all the way to the bottom, as she enthusiastically sank down on it. Breath hitching, Peridot closed her eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the display of lewdness.

Feeling Lapis slightly move around, Peridot had braced herself for the ride, but she opened her eyes again in surprise when she felt Lapis grab her hands to pin her wrists down on the sides of her head. With that predatory glint in Lapis' eyes withering her strength, she tried pushing against them, giving up when they didn't budge. Her fading resistance gave way to a smirk from Lapis, who started rocking her hips. A slight moan slipped out of Peridot's throat.

"Nnm, Lapis..."

The one in question said nothing and instead contentedly humming in return, sounding guttural as she enjoyed herself, drinking in the restrained noises she was wringing out of Peridot who had started moving her hips along.

This was one of the few times Peridot felt unsure of her sense of time.

The only certainty was that it progressed forwards, due to the pleasurable tension building up, the coil of lust around her spine in her waist winding...

"Alright... listen up, Peri."

Lapis slowed her pace and brought Peridot back to earth.

"Wha--?"

"I'm letting go," Lapis squeezed her left wrist, "and if you aren't doing a good job with that free hand, I'll stop."

"Ngh-- Please, don't," Peridot managed to breathe out the words, "Don't stop..."

"Work for it then."

Lapis let go of her left hand, only to curl them around Peridot's neck, and pressed down. Peridot gasped for air before she couldn't and struggled to keep as much in. She thrashed, arching her back as Lapis upped the pace; everything felt a little too hot, but the thought of stopping felt far more punishing than it rationally should. Steam in her ears, jaws clenched, she reached for Lapis. She managed to put her hand on Lapis' hip.

It felt like everything slowed down as she concentrated, struggling to fondle Lapis' clitoris through the overwhelming sensations - Lapis grinding on her, choking her, holding her down and _using_ her, looking down on her with dark, pleased eyes...

She's fumbling - it's too much. _Dang it, she's drawing it out like this_ \-- Lapis eased her grip on Peridot's neck. She took a gasp of air, but Lapis clenched again and slowed her rocking, purring at her with a warning tone.

"C'mon, Peri..."

 _No, don't stop, please_ but these words never made it out of her throat. Channeling her willpower, Peridot focused, finding Lapis' clit again and pinching it. Lapis moaned, a drawn out sultry sound, biting her lip as she picked up the pace.

That toppled Peridot over the edge.

Diamonds blotted her sight as the orgasm, along with the adrenaline - her lungs burning, her heart pounding- seemingly imploded her insides. As it went on and on Lapis kept riding her, hips slamming down on her as she writhed underneath, arching her back; uttering a long, broken groan through the grip around her throat.

"Oh, Peri-- do- _ohhh_...!"

A bit after, Lapis followed suit, mangling Peridot's name by whining through it. She let go of her hands to put them on Peridot's shoulders, putting all her weight on her. Peridot gasped, hungry for air, crashing down onto the bed drenched in sweat... aching from overstimulation as Lapis kept riding it out, her usually clear voice thickened by lust. Peridot let her.

Just before the pain became unbearable, Lapis slowed down, pulled out, and toppled over, landing on her side next to Peridot. Clinging onto her arm, Lapis sighed, satisfied, shifting closer to her. Peridot caught her breath before she tried to find words.

"... Wanna shower?"

"Nuh."

Sighing, Peridot reached out to pull the dildo off of her, putting it aside as she listened to Lapis' breathing, steadying. The room service would just have to deal with it. She looked at her. Lapis Lazuli looked like an angel, even if thus far she's been nothing but trouble to her. A fallen angel, huh. Messy hair and all.

It was quiet as Peridot rescinded the need to say any more, her thoughts dwindling and settling as she caved to the afterglow, joining Lapis in restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> go here for a companion drawing to this sinful fic:  
> http://pronnydoodls.tumblr.com/post/123795350955/


End file.
